


A Thousand Reasons Why

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lukas, there are a thousand reasons why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Reasons Why

Following around Mathias while on their shopping trip was never Lukas' ideas of a good time. Mathias was excitable and heartfelt, normally a good companion ti Lukas' blank and uncaring exterior, but not while shopping. Lukas really hated to shop with Mathias and would normally avoid it at all costs, but this time Tino had insisted they all come.

Probably because he knew about Lukas' crush on their mutual friend, Mathias, as did Tino's boyfriend and fourth companion on the trip, Berwald. Tino also knew Mathias and Lukas hadn't done anything together outside of school sense the last time Tino had forced them to.

But the fact still remained that Lukas hated shopping with Mathias 'let's-buy-every-single-thing-in-the-store-because-I-love-it' Køhler.

The biggest problem wasn't the fact that Mathias wanted to buy everything, though. It was the fact that Mathias loved shopping and felt the need to show him everything in the store like he was a little kid.

"Lukas! Lukas! Look at this! It's a pen with a fan!" Lukas agreed with Mathias that it was cool,and if not for the fact that Mathias had done this with god knows how many things, and Lukas had had enough.

"Mathias, shut up! I don't care about a tenth of the things you've shown me!" Lukas snapped, glaring and knocking the pen from the others hand.

Mathias stayed silent for a moment. eyes wide in shock, before he looked down, blinking furiously. "Sorry. Just got a little bit too excited, I guess. I won't bother you anymore," Mathias murmured, turning and walking to Berwald who was looking at some shirts.

Lukas knew it was coming before Tino even opened his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" Lukas sighed, and Tino's glare darkened. "No. Don't act annoyed with me or bothered. Tell me what the heck is wrong with you. Mathias was trying to cheer you up and show you things he thought you would enjoy, and you exploded on him."

"I don't like shopping, Tino. I told you that when you invited me."

"Yeah, you don't, but you wanna know who else knows that?" Tino let himself trail off, giving Lukas time to answer.

"Mathias."

"Yes. Mathias. He knows you don't like shopping and so he tied to cheer you up."

"You're right. But what am I supposed to do about it now?"

"Maybe swallow your pride and apologize?"

Although he knew Tino was right, there was nothing he hated more than swallowing his pride. "And why should I do that?"

"Lukas, there are a thousand reasons why."

Lukas apologized, and later him and Mathias got ice cream.

/ /

One year later, Lukas was incredibly frustrated. It was his senior year, and prom was coming up. This would be his last chance to ask Mathias to a dance as more than friends before graduation.

The only problem was he was too embarrassed.

Mathias had always been popular, so it was no surprise that tons of boys and girls had asked him out, although he hadn't said yes to any.

"Ugh," he moaned as he flopped onto his brothers bed.

'Yes, Lukas?" Emil asked, turning away from the computer at his desk.

"I'm so confused."

"About?" Emil was hesitant. He was never good with emotional support, and this was starting to feel like an emotional support conversation.

"Mathias. I wanna ask him to prom, but so many people have already asked him, and I don't know. I mean, he probably sees me as just a friend, right?"

"Oh yes," Emil says sarcastically, "he totally sees you as just a friend. It's not like he stares at you dreamily from across the room ever. Or talks on and on about how pretty you look and how much he loves your laugh and how you're like his own personal angel and-"

"Emil, I'm serious! I feel really embarrassed. What if I ruin everything? What if he thinks I'm being insincere?"

Emil sighed, messing with his hair. He could see Lukas was in real distress over this, but he wasn't sure what to say. "If you're worried about sounding insincere, then you could 'wear your heart on your sleeve' or whatever it is."

Lukas glared at that suggestion. Doing that would make him vulnerable, and would be far to embarrassing. "Why would I embarrass myself like that?"

Emil shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know, but I bet you could think of a thousand reasons why."

That night Lukas asked Mathias to prom. Mathias said yes.

/ /

Three years had passed, by now Lukas and Mathias were official, and had been for years.

Their second anniversary had been a week ago, although it hadn't gone as Lukas planned. In fact, nothing 'went' except for Lukas out the door when Mathias not only forgot, but also had a lot of commentary on many things including Lukas and their relationship.

Needless to say, they hadn't talked as well as seen each other in the past week, not for lack of Mathias trying. He had called and texted Lukas everyday, but Lukas was content to ignore him.

Now Mathias had found Lukas' hiding spot at Tino and Berwald's, and was begging the two to let him see Lukas.

"No way," Lukas responded as soon as Tino came into the room. "I know what you're going to say, and I am not talking to him."

Tino opened his mouth, about to protest, before Berwald put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

"Let me talk to him." Tino nodded and left. Lukas glared threateningly at Berwald while the man walked over, sitting beside him.

They sat in silince for a moment before Berwald stated to speak. "You ans Mathias have known each other for a long time." Lukas simply nodded before Berwald continued. "In all those years you've never been apart this long." Another nod in confirmation, and Berwald went on. "You're not really good with emotions, you know? It can make it really hard to be around you. Yet, Mathias has forgiven you every time you've done him wrong, no matter what, even if he knew you would do it again."

"So you're telling me to forgive him? Even though he said all those things?"

"Lukas, do you want to lose him over this?"

"No."

"Why?" Lukas remaied silent this time, but Berwald already had his answer. "Exactly. There are a thousand reasons."

Lukas forgave Mathias over the condition that they eat Lukas' favorite for dinner.

/ /

Five years. five years since they had gotten together officially, and now they were getting married. Or at least, they should be. But Mathias had panicked and locked himself in a closet and was now refusing to come out.

"Mathias, get out of the closet now!"

"I did that years ago, Lukas! I don't think it's needed now."

Lukas let out a snort before yelling through the door, "It's not funny. get out here. We're getting married. You aren't going to get cold feet now. I won't let you."

"You thought it was funny, I herd you laugh."

"Mathias," Lukas sighed, "what's wrong? You were perfectly fine this morning, and now you're acting like it's the end of the world. You've been sitting in a closet for over ten minutes."

Mathias stayed quiet for a moment. "are you out there alone? I wanna talk to just you."

"No, but Tino, Berwald, and Emil are leaving now. What's up?"

"I'm scared. Like, why are you doing this? I mean you're so... amazing and I'm so obnoxious, so why are you marring me? Why have you been dating me for so long?"

Lukas laughed through the door. "Mathias, there are a thousand reasons why. So will you please come out of there so that I can tell you them for the rest of my life?"

Mathias stayed quiet, before the door opened to a pouting Mathias.

"That was so cheesy, Lukas. I'm supposed to be the cheesy one. I feel sort of uncomfortable now."

"I know," Lukas agreed, pecking Mathias' cheek, "I leave the cheese to you from now on.


End file.
